Back In Time
by Victoria Gryffindor Peverell
Summary: Lily and Albus go back to the marauder's era for eight days, with the firm intention of not only winning quidditch matches against their nemesises, but also of getting their gran with their grampa before they leave... or it wouldn't have been any fun!
1. The Arrival

**You do not have to read my A/Ns to understand the story! They're just a few weirdo lines that might turn out funny, and a humour disclaimer.**

**Wee! Long time, no story! Well, apart from Price Tag of course but that was still some time ago. As for Victoria, well... soon, my friends. Soon. I'm impatient to write the next parts.**

**Just because I am very proud of this Price Tag line, I'll recreate it for you guys : **

_**-You are so sappy.**_

_**-Marry me?**_

_**-Sure.**_

**Just a little dialog between Lily and James. Long traditional proposals make me a bit red and sleepy after a while, and as Tribal Girl told me she thought it funny, well I realised that yeah, it was one of my best lines !**

_**This fanfiction is dedicated to her for being so nice and constructive. Thank you!**_

_**Description : Lily and James. Lily has fallen for James etc. and one day in September of their seventh year, a quidditch team of the future challenges it's 1977 nemesis. Lily watches and learns.**_

DISCLAIMER : Mrs. Rowling, I love you. I am a bit sad that you didn't continue writing, but I'll live through the pain and continue writing fanfiction without being paid, because that's the only thing I'm good at... No, seriously, I respect that woman's work too much to steal any of it from her, and I thank her with all my heart for writing it. :)

(Time-travelling fanfiction is new for me, please don't be too judgemental)

Lily heard subdued laughter from an end of the table and glanced over a few seats to where the marauders sat. A flash of longing, affection and sadness came to her eyes for a second, but she turned back to her pudding and took in another spoonfull. Suddenly she saw something else that caught her eye at the doors of the Great Hall and this time she turned her whole torso to look around.

What she saw was quite interesting really. There was a tall girl with messy black hair and shining brown eyes talking with Dumbledore. She had to admit, the girl was quite pretty. She was slim and had graceful, malicious features. She reminded her of... James.

Lily's stomach twitched. She would give anything for another of those stupid pickup lines right now. For those ridiculous requests to go to Hogsmeade. But she looked again at the tall girl and saw, next to her, a boy that must have been a year older. She squinted slightly and realised that his most striking feature was his eyes. They were bright green.

Just like hers.

At that moment, he turned around from where he was laughing with Dumbledore and the girl and winked at Lily, an affectionnate look in his eyes. He nudged the James-girl and motioned to Lily with his chin. The girl swivelled around as Lily blushed and looked back into her place. If she had looked a second longer, she would have seen the her exchange a hopeful, excited look with the boy next to her. They then glanced at James, who had only just noticed them, and the two young ones looked back to Dumbledore, giggling slightly.

Dumbledore laughed at a private joke and strode up to the High Table, casting a _sonorus_ on his throat.

-Hm,hm. Excuse me! We have an interesting visit today, young ones. A Hogwarts Quidditch team of the future has managed to join us for a week and are going to challenge one of your Houses. I leave Miss-

-Potter, professor Dumbledore, Potter. The girl said, walking up to his place and casting a similar spell on her throat.

A few students chuckled and aaah'd. Some boys whistled, and James, recovering from an obvious shock and thinking that she was his daughter, growled at a few of them.

-Thank you, thank you. I come from the generation after the generation after yours, and if you don't believe me then I suggest you ask professor Slughorn to brew some Veritaserum.

For those of you who might get their hopes up, we will not tell you your future. Except in the utmost important and crucial cases, of course, but these will be extremely scarce.

Let me tell you this : never, in my life, have I ever lost a quidditch match, except once when I was playing against my parents, and they are-will be- very, very, very good quidditch players. Trust me. We-me and my team, that is- will be staying for eight days and will challenge one team per day.

As we are Gryffindors, and that I can see from here that there are quite a few free spaces at the tables, I will ask my dear fellow Gryffindors to host us for the week, and, without waiting for your answer, I am about to tuck in with my Team. Thank you, all!

Instantly, chattering rose and after a minute, Sirius, awed, exclaimed feebly :

-Boy, Prongs, she has _got _to be your granddaughter or I'm the Queen of Britain!

-No such luck for you, _Padfoot_, my dear older brother James would have died of shame had he been named after a muggle monarch with white curly hair.

The boys spun around to see the very girl that they Sirius been talking about.

She chuckled at their expressions and sat down in between Remus and James, the former who smiled at her. She smiled back, winking slightly, and turned to her grandfather. He tried to start a conversation.

-So.

-So indeed.

-You're my granddaughter.

-Yes.

-And, may I ask... One of your parents is my... child?

She looked at him with the sarcastic expression that James usually used when Sirius was being daft.

-No, I fell from the sky and my name is «your granddaughter».

Remus snorted and shook his head at James, a face which clearly said : «James, the kid of your kid is besting you in witty lines!» James scowled darkly at him and turned back to her.

-And, erm, what's your name?

-That's... not something I can tell you right now, I'm afraid. Sorry. But my second name is Luna, so you can call me that.

-Oh. Luna t'is then! Right. And who's your gran?

-That's for me to know and you to wonder, m'dear.

A second passed, and then Remus choked on his food. «Luna» smiled as the former chortled throatily.

-No way!

-Yes way!

As they were doubling over in fits of giggles and snorts, Sirius lifted an eyebrow.

-I think, he enunciated loudly, that Prongs and I here are missing something.

This only made Remus and Luna laugh louder. She waggled her eyebrows at Sirius, and, at this moment, a voice exclaimed behind them :

-Why, Luna dear, you're flirting with someone thrice your age! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?

James glared at the tall, green-eyed redhead boy behind them. He evidently saw Lily in him, and did not see the possibility that, in any way, they could be related.

Which was obviously quite stupid of him, let's face it. I mean, how long has he been asking her out? Does he really think he's _that_ unattractive?

Remus, seeing that James would just sit there scowling at him coldly, motioned for the boy to sit next to him.

-And what would your name be? The werewolf asked kindly.

-Albus, replied he, returning his smile.

-Poor boy, doesn't have anybody to live up to, huh? Luna grinned between mouthfuls of food.

-Look who's talking, have you told them your name?

-Nah, I'm waiting for a more... dramatic scenery, you know?

Remus' eyes seemed to pop right out of their sockets. Once again,...

-No way!

-Yes way! Exclaimed Luna and Albus at the same moment. They erupted into new fits of hearty laughter and Sirius and James growled, exasperated.

-Somebody, enlighten us, please?

**Aw. I really thought that if I got enough work into it, I could make it a one-shot. Obviously I was wrong. Sigh...**


	2. The Hatred

**This goal did not work last year, but I will try harder this time. I am going to attempt to write five fanfictions during these Summer holidays, including a few chapters of Victoria and this fanfiction. For those who got bored of the last chapter, here is a small summary : **

**Lily and Albus Potter came back in time to their grandparents' generation and changed their figures a bit so as to not show who their gran or grandpa is (everyone thinks that Lily Luna is James' and that Albus is Lily Evans') as in my head, Lily Luna has red, messy hair, glasses, and brown eyes, and Albus has black, messy hair and green eyes. Phew. Remus has guessed that they are brother and sister but Sirius and James have no clue whatsoever. James is also being a bit slow in the head (-_you're my granddaughter? -Yes. -And, may I ask...One of your parents is my...child ? -No, I fell from the sky and my name is « your granddaughter ».)_**

«So I think that we can arrange an extra mattress_there's got to be a spare one _somewhere__oh!»

Luna and Alice Prewett looked into the Seventh year Gryffindor girls' dormitory, only to see an extra bed placed in a previously nonexisting space between two other bunks.

«These house elves are really ahead of us, aren't they?» grinned Alice, delighted at not having to remember a levitating charm to lift a heavy mattress.

«Yes, I do suppose they are...» drawled a breezy voise behind them. Lily Evans walked around the two girls and went to her set of drawers to withdraw an unfinished essay due three weeks later, as well as a transfiguration book. As she went out, she slyly bumped against Luna, not even bothering to say sorry as her granddaughter tripped slightly and bent down to pick up her now fallen wand. Alice helped her back up and invited her to sit down on the bed closest to them.

«Don't take it personally, Luna... she just wishes...well...

-That I hadn't come?

-No, no, no! It's rather...Well, I think she wishes she were your gran. No, that's not exactly it...I think she wishes that she had your granddad. You know, he chased her for something around, what, five years? And now he got turned down so many times that he stopped. And he had rotten timing, too : she'd just started falling for him. She denies this, of course. But I think I can see through her. And now she sees you, James' granddaughter, and she guessed that you aren't hers, which leads her to the fact that she will never have James. It's kind of a slap in the face for her, even if she'll deny it.» Luna looked slightly amused.

«So she doesn't even consider the idea that I might be her granddaughter?» Alice narrowed her eyes and looked at Luna carefully.

«Are you?» She simply asked. Luna shrugged and went to test her bed. She nudged it smartly with her finger, and, satisfied, jumped onto it and promptly dozed off, leaving Alice in intense concentration. Alice had a strange habit of talking to somebody when she was alone and thinking, and so started a conversation that could be helpful to her train of thought.

«That _is_ true-nobody considered the fact that Luna might be James' _and_ Lily's grandchild. But she doesn't look _anything _like Lily. Well, that happens, I suppose-the brown eyes could come from her other parent-or she could have purposefully modified her facial featurures! But why would she do that? Maybe so it wouldn't be embarrassing for Lily. So, if Luna is Lily and James' granddaughter, then... well,that boy would probably be her brother, and...as I have already concluded, Lily and James are going to end up together.»

A bright smile light up her face.

«I knew it.»

**I am _sooo _not happy with this chapter, and it's not much of a cliffhanger... But I suppose that it's already a little step forwards.**


	3. The Lack Of Sleep

**I know, it's been a while :) Sorry. Thank you if you missed me...**

**I just read my stats. I feel so loved XD**

**So for all those who made my stats so wonderful, thank you SO. MUCH. It's like an early Christmas present.**

**I will try the best I can to live up to what you guys have given me :)**

As he walked down the stairs of the Great Hall early that morning, Remus Lupin spotted a lone figure slouching down on the Gryffindor table. He frowned and walked up to sit on the bench next to them.

''Nervous?

''No. Tired.'' Remus frowned again.

''Did you girls talk a lot yesterday night?

''No. But _lumos maxima _at all hours of the night_,_ with a wand that excels at charm-casting, tends to keep you awake.

''But they're seeing the match too today, shouldn-

''-Lily claimed out loud yesterday that it wasn't worth all the excitement and had things more worthy of her time to do.'' Remus looked at the girl next to him. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyes were teary with fatigue. She was quite pale and shaking a bit with the cold. He remembered seeing Lily Evans like this sometimes, minus the black, messy hair. He shook his head, wondering how dense his friends could be at not realizing what was staring them in the face.

Yeah. Really dense, seeing as she _did_ stare them in the face.

And they called themselves smart.

''Come on.'' He stood up abruptly. She stared at him blankly as he held out his hand.

''Where to?

''A place so cosy it is impossible not to sleep in.''


	4. The Boys' Dormitories

**I wasn't sure if I'd be capable of finishing the last one, which is why it was so short.**

Remus and Luna crept up the last few stairs of the boys' dormitories as silently as possible.

It just had to crack loudly, didn't it?

Remus sighed as some fifth-years groaned and hollered something about beauty sleep before promptly going back to their five o'clock activities, which included heavy snoring.

They finally reached the door of the five, presently six (with Albus and Frank in their room) seventh-year Gryffindor boys. As the door slid open quietly (wow!) Luna noticed that it was not the hazardous sea of dirt, sweat and smelly clothes strewn accross the floor that she had often witnessed through the gap between her mother's sides and arms when she was menacing James with her hands on her hips. It was relatively tidy, with just a clean heap of clothes under a white sheet in the corner. There were a few pictures on the wall, but they were not too active wizard's pictures and were framed neatly and hung on the wall straight. There were no disturbing images to be seen. (Luna had glimpsed a few scary women pictures out of James' 'TOP SECRET' folder once.) The curtains of the beds were drawn but the boys were still asleep... but one. James (senior) was sitting up against a few pillows, lazily flicking his wand with his covers up under his armpits. He looked very war and comfortable. You can't blame Luna for wanting to tuck in with her (17-year-old) Grampa. She prodded him softly and he turned to her, surprised.

''Oh'', he whispered, ''didn't see you come in. Here.'' He drew up the duvet and she slid in with him, plushing up a few pillows and laying just next to his body heat, falling fast asleep. He smiled softly. Remus told him quickly that she hadn't slept much before locking himself into the bathroom to wash up. James turned back to Luna, curled up into a ball next to him. He gave her a half hug and planted a quick kiss on her forehead before drawing the curtains and pulling the duvet back over them to sleep more comfortably.

* * *

><p>''And today the Ravenclaws , led by Aleazar Arquell, chaser, against the Gryffindors of the future, led by Luna Potter, beater! The game begins in five! Four! Three! Two! One! LET'S GO!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand the match will be for another time. Meanwhile you can vote on poll on wether I describe the match or go directly to the after-match. :)<strong>

**Love, VGP**


	5. Match against Ravenclaw

**Chapter : 3, the Match**

**Story : Back in Time**

**Author : Victoria Gryffindor Peverell**

**Chapter warnings : cannon, regular quidditch dangerous experiences? Nothing too creepy.**

**Summary : In this chapter comes Lily ''Luna'' and Albus' first match against Ravenclaw.**

**A/N : WOW it's been a long time.**

**Sorry... You wouldn't believe all that's happened to me. I feel like a different person. Any readers who happen to be on pottermore, I'm Lightsnitch (no space) 232. If you could signal your username by private message here so I don't nickname you ''stranger'', that would be very kind of you :) .**

**I've had this 'ickle bit on my computer for more than three months and the plot bunnies strayed away from quidditch, but I'll try my best. **

**I beg you, review. I know you might just skip that, but I swear it makes my day SO much better, especially since I've been having hard times these last few. Thank you so much for reading, I hope this was worth your wait.**

**All the favouriters : I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR MAKING ME FEEL SPECIAL. Please... review, though?**

**PRECISION : Luna 2's hair, in my head, is ORIGINALLY red, and Albus' is ORIGINALLY black. However, they changed it before they arrived so that no one guessed immediately that they were related to BOTH Lily and James.**

**Albus is seeker and Lily is keeper, if it wasn't the case earlier in this fanfiction I apologize.**

**Italics is thought.**

**Dedicated : to people who wish they could go into a quidditch shop and buy a lovely broom. I know I would.**

''-And today the Ravenclaws, led by Aleazar Arquell, chaser, against the Gryffindors of the future, led by Luna Potter, beater! The game begins in five! Four! Three! Two! One! LET'S GO!''

The game started in a blur, and the quaffle shooted in and out of each team's grasp. The 'Gryffindors of the future' didn't seem to be in very good shape, loosing the quaffle more often than not, preventing Ravenclaw shots at the very last minute and slipping off their brooms. But something was off about their behaviour, unnoticeably. The mistakes were practiced, the slowness on the brooms was strained.

James Potter, on his seat in the stands, was clutching the armrests with white knuckles.

_''They can't really be that bad! Is something wrong? Maybe it's a tactic_ maybe they're just tired. What's going on?_'' He thought.

The game'd been going on for twenty minutes, and still the score remained at nil. Aleazar Arquell saw his players get tired and pondered calling time-off for ten minutes for them to rest.

The ten minutes rang to a stop-

All of a sudden, a burly Ravenclaw chaser dove into a group of three or four 'Gryffindors of the future', huddling together to make a quick update of the situation. The quaffle was in the hands of Albus, on the other side of the little group. The big boy had obviously decided that taking a shortcut would be worthwile.

Albus was flying toward the Ravenclaw goalposts, the quaffle under his right arm.

The group didn't notice the burly player getting faster and faster closer to them.

Lily cringed as her neighbor, some Jenny Amber from her own house, shouted something to her best friend over the howling wind. Something stupid about fast madmen...

Holy Guacamoley! Lily hardly even thought before she screamed as loud as she possibly could :

''-WAIT! STOP! RUSHMORE, STOP!'' and before she had finished, a freezing spell was shooting from several people's wands around the stand towards Rory Rushmore. One hit him in time and the others were blocked by the Future Gryffindors, finally noticing the boy and knowing that the number may hurt him. However, the freezing spell removed Rushmore's control of the broom and it started falling to the ground.

James, in a panic, hoped that Luna would fly straight to Rushmore's rescue, as he would_ he was partly right. Luna was the first to react, but in a way that wasn't inherited from James...

Blood was rushing so loud in her ears, yet all she could hear was the solitary, strong beat of her heart. She felt everything go slow, as if she was in a big bowl full of thick honey, constricted, moving with difficulty... Yet the spell came with ease, and it flew to Rushmore before his broom's tail's longest strand could snap against the ground... But barely. Lucky shot. As he bounced ridiculously against the cushioning spell, she took a shuddering breath and let herself relax on the broom...

...Only to tense up again as she noticed Albus flying at breakneck speed towards the Northern stands...

''And Albus Evans catches the snitch! Well done Future Gryffindors, you've nailed the Ravenclaws, with fortunately no casualties,even if that that was close, well done Luna Potter, and let's see next week if you can show the Huffy-Puffies how you roar on ya brooms! Good luck and see you at the party that is certainly not happening in fifteen minutes in the Lions' Common Room!''

**I know, that was way short... Just to let you know that I'm still here, and I still write, it's just that my computer is getting old and I can't access it every week. I will get a new one soon, and I will try to make the effort of turning it on often enough to give you at least one update per week. So sorry, but keep up the reviews, the favourites, the alerts, but reviews just make me happy, and I need that these days. Please?**


	6. Alice and Frank

**Chapter : 4, The party, the couple**

**Story : Back in time**

**Author : Victoria Gryffindor Peverell**

**Chapter warnings : FLUFF, Alice/Frank, cannon, chapter not necessary to the understanding of the global plot, embarassing summary**

**Summary : Alice and Frank meet outside the party.**

**A/N : I'm so ashamed of having taken so long to finish the third chapter that I'm starting to write this immediately. Like, in the following minute after having pressed ''save''. Once again, I am so sorry. I really hope you like this. I've been down about the teeny amount of Frank/Alice shipping that there is on this website. Does anyone have recommendations? I'm open to suggestions.**

**Dedicated : to Frank/Alice fans, I mean, they could have been Lily and James!**

Alice rubbed her temples, having taken care to place her half-empty spiked butterbeer cup in a place where nobody would spill it.

She'd spent half her time here trying to make ice-Lily enjoy herself, and the other half trying to ignore her growing headache and cold and having some fun herself.

The mass of jumping bodies surrounding her, added to the blaring beat in her ears as well as her brain, added to the bright coloured lights blinding her, was just too much. She liked a good party but this was getting too alcohol-infused for her. The only reason why all these other partyers didn't mind was closely linked to their glazed eyes and auto-refilling cups. Alice closed her eyes.

_Breathe in...Breathe out._ She opened them again and patiently made her way toward the girls' staircase.

''Excuse me. Pardon me. I'm so sorry. Here, why don't you go put that down, so as to not spill it? Pardon. So sorry.''

Finally, she reached the stairs. She climbed up until she reached her dormitory, where she changed into some jeans, a big dark blue sweatshirt, big socks and a white knitted bonnet that would conveniently get more or less warm according to your head's temperature, courtesy of Marlene Jones, a good friend who shared the dorm too.

Another deep breath afterwards, she was skimming the common room walls toward the portrait, making as if she was dancing as well so as to not attract attention.

She finally managed to extract herself from the stifling atmosphere that comes with a room crowded with young, (half-) drunk students, and stood against the wall for a minute, eyes closed, taking in fresh air, when she noticed another presence.

It was _him_.

She didn't even need to open her eyes to know, had recognised him from the loud breath he took to alarm her of his being there.

_Third deep breath in ten minutes._

She opened her eyes again, and saw him two feet to her right, standing against the wall as well.

_Frank Longbottom. Oh, dear Merlin, help me make a good impression._

She opened her mouth to speak and...

''Goo.''

…

…

_Why. Did I have. To feel the need. To swallow. In the middle. Of a word._

She cleared her throat.

''I mean, that is, good course. Yeah.''

''Yeah, goo too- I mean, I mean- you...''

''Yeah. That's, um.''

''Yeah.''

…

Another throat was cleared, and Frank spoke up again.

''I was just, um, going out because, er.''

''Fresh er? I mean, air?''

''Yeah, fresh air.''

…

_Fourth deep breath in fifteen minutes. That's it, record._

''So! Frank, would you like to go to the kitchens?''

''...Yeah, sure, good idea, let's, um, let's head there now.''

There was a great silence as they walked. Alice let her thoughts stray.

Frank was a tallish, lanky and discreetly muscular guy. He was the eldest boy in all of seventh year, she had recently discovered. He spoke little, but had a very trust-inspiring smile. He laughed at all jokes, protected each and every one, was the best friend of first years and of all his ex-girlfriends, who, themselves, were not brainless beauties either. No one could say any wrong about him, except the Slytherins, but they could call a ladybug blue and get away with it if you listened to them. Alice found it very strange that no one had told her that he was the nervous type, as most of the gossips she knew had a matchmaker streak and had been indiscreetly imforming her, without her asking for anything, since fourth year. One would think she ogled him when he was back to her...

Um! Change of subject!

In brief, Frank was everyone's friend. He was kind and fun to be around, because he'd go along with you all the way through, so long as it involved no undeserved hurt. He would listen to the longest stories all the way through, keep a secret forever, give brief but good advice or words of comfort...

In Alice's eyes at least, he could do no wrong.

And if this was her opportunity to get closer to him, then she would _not_ blow it, and she _would_ make a great impression, and he_ would _ask her out before tomorrow.

…

Great impression of Great silence...

''SKREEK.'' There was a great, masculine snort from a cupboard to their right following the creak of wood, and then a very girly voice :

''Ewwwww, gross, why d'you do that? Way to kill the mood, Brent!''

''My name is Ben, you...mfff!''

Alice and Frank stared at each other, before running down the corridor at breakneck speed.

Five corridors later, they stopped and erupted into mad peals of laughter, holding their stomachs with the ridicule of it.

This succeeded in breaking the tension that their silence had built up, and as they stopped laughing and walked to the fruit painting, they felt much more at ease with each other.

''Well, that was a... weird...couple.'' Alice chuckled.

''Yeah, wouldn't be betting on a wedding date just yet!''Frank added.

''Maybe they weren't a knows, maybe they went into that broom cupboard to discuss... Prefect...Duties!''

''Well, I don't know, a girl, a boy, alone, after hours...'' He trailed off. The tension was about to rise again but he grinned and winked at her. She grinned back and tickled the pear.

''That's probably what it looks like to other people,''Alice raised a finger,''but who knows?''

''Well, most of the girls and boys our age who wander around at this hour are interested in each other, I believe.''

_He's making allusions._

''Interested?'' Alice raised an eyebrow at him as they exited the little entrance to the kitchens.

_Right, egg him on a little..._

''Well, they could go out with each other, I suppose... If they want to?'' He stared at her intensely, his air suddenly slightly more serious.

''_Do_ they want to?'' Her heart was racing and the staring was intense on both sides now. He was about to respond.

''Would Master and Mistress like something to eat?'' Alice and Frank looked blankly at the twenty House Elves blinking at them dizzyingly for a second.

''Of course, yeah, sure-''

''Yeah, something to eat, yeah-''

''Um, yeah, some, uh-'' They struggled for a minute before Frank took in :

''Okay, then, two hot milks with a spoonful of honey and a bowl of thirty raspberries with warm chocolate sauce. Off the top of my head,'' he added to Alice, who approved with a nod.

They sat at a small wooden table, ushered by little house Elves, and watched as they left and started busying themselves. Frank turned back to Alice, cleared his throat, and, his neck reddening ever so slightly, told her :

''I think _he _wants to.''

Alice blinked.

''Oh.'' She was too confused to say anything for a few seconds, and he averted his gaze, more than downput. She realised how her silence was taken, and started.

''No, no, I mean, good oh, not bad oh, that is, um,...'' She grabbed his hand.

_Deep breath number five, wish me luck._ Alice smiled softly at him and approached her head slightly.

''I _know she_ wants to.'' He stared back for ten seconds before breaking into a wide smile and dropping his forehead slightly to rest against hers.

Their moment was interrupted when the most adorable child house Elf slid two steaming mugs of milk next to them on the table with a big plate of chocolate smothered strawberries and a half-toothed smile. They thanked the little Elf and picked up their mugs, and Frank brought his chair up next to hers. He put his hand tentatively on her back and she hesitantly placed her head on his shoulder. They found a comfortable arrangement and Frank, popping a strawberry into his mouth, told her, amusement in his voice :

''I must say, I've been wanting to ask you out for quite some time. Since, well, fourth year, actually. Only last year did I work up the, insane, courage to send you a valentine card-''

''Aha!'' Alice muttered, picking up a strawberry of her own,'' I've been wondering who that was from! Lily kept up that Peter Pettigrew had a crush on me for _months_, but I think he's a bit shy for a Valentine card.''

''Have I told you that I'm a madly jealous guy?''

''Noooo, really?''

''I hope that's not too unattractive in your book?''

''Are you kidding? It's adorable- so long as you don't bother him.''

''Aw, damn.'' He bit half a strawberry.

Alice snorted and plucked it from his fingers, popping it into her mouth.

''Hey!''

''What, do you want it back?''

''I might!'' He said mock-indignantly.

''Well you can keep looking!''

''With pleasure!''He laughed, and bent down his head to kiss her.

**Tell me I didn't go too fast with them.**

**I'm having a hard time avoiding/covering up mistakes and mostly repetitions, please be indulgent, it's quarter to one a.m. in this country. My holiday trip ends tommorow, and then I'm going home, where the heart is, and I'm so relieved- holidays are great, but nine weeks away from the house get to your head after seven or eight in _this_ place. You probably wouldn't understand if I told you which one I am in, but there's _no_ place like home to me right now. I have a feeling that I'll be twenty times happier back there.**

**I know I'm rambling but I needed to tell you guys. You're all so understanding, sniiirfle.**

**P.S : Have you watched the latest Pirates of the Carribean? You know Sirena? Well she plays in this great french movie, _La fille du puisatier_. I believe that there are english subtitles. Watch it, I loved it, and Em, if you didn't, no need to tell me, I don't think you would anyway. No offense.**

**UPDATE : _The Well-digger's daughter !_**

**By the way. Check out my new fanfiction blog. It's **randomnessinablog dot blogspot dot com


	7. The Dates with grans and catfights

**It's been a while.**

…

**I am SO sorry! Things have been crazymadinsaneBloodybonkers lately! But yeah. I decided to get a move on and so... Here I am.**

**I hope you guys watched Skyfall! I am now completely fangirling over Craig. He's in my top 3 actors, with Andrew Garfield (Spider-man? Bug boy, people!) and Gerard Butler (The Ugly Truth. Shame on me, I watch chick flicks, get over it). And yeah also now I'm a Once Upon a Time fan. Emma-Pinocchio for now... but I can't help sticking to cannon so it might switch to Emma-Neil (or whatever his name is) or Captain Emma. We'll see!**

**So yeah, I had to make Lily a b..ch (again) but I mean she's jealous and heartbroken and angry. It's all understandable. It's hurting me to write her as this, but she'll be different by the end of the next 3 chappies, hopefully. I'm going to make a bit of her and Albus happiness first, in which she'll be nice...**

"Oof!" There was a great bump and a fluttering of papers. Both Lily and Albus found themselves sitting on the floor of the common room, with Lily's prefect rounds plans snowing around them. They looked at each other, stunned for a second, before grinning. They started to pick up the parchments.

"So, Albus, would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? It's Saturday, and I'm sure you've been there in the future- or past, you know what I mean- but I'd love to get you a treat or something."

"Well then I'll have to buy you a butterbeer, gran- I hope that's not too strong for a person your age..." They snickered.

"You'll have to be my cane for the day, I'm having fits and seizures all the time so I might break it if I take it with us, HoneyBunny..."

"Hey everybody! There's a toad on the run in the boy's dorms, if any of you see it, could you hand it over please?" There was a collective murur of assent. The interruption over, Albus and Lily bid each other goodbye. Lily went to hand in her plans to professor Dumbledore and Albus jogged off to practice.

**As this snippet is nearly as long as my AN, I give you... Part two, ladies and gentlemen!**

**P.S. No Quidditch games on Hogsmeade weekends. Let's say they arrived wednesday evening, played on thursday and this is friday- match later on. Just to clarify.**

"Okay. We need to talk." Luna stared sternly at Lily, who was making her bed. The latter stood up straight and looked Luna back in the eye coldly.

"All right. What do you want to say to me?"

"This needs to stop. I can't sleep in the boy's dormitory for the rest of the week, even in my time that's weird and even if it's my grandfather it can't stand, especially if McGonagall comes in to check the rooms or something."

"Not my problem if you have sleeping problems."

"You know fairly well why I can't sleep. It's not me."

"Oh you mean my late reading? Well perhaps you should close your curtains."

"They seem to be stuck- some clever spellwork could have done it, and I haven't studied permanent sticking charms yet."

"Oh well. Tough luck, then! Buh-Bye!" Lily dodged around Luna but the latter grabbed her arm before she could make an escape.

"Not so fast, Lily." The red-head turned slowly to gaze piercingly at the hand on her arm, and, quick as a flash, whipped out her wand and blasted Luna back into the wall before disappearing out the door and down the staircase. Luna stood up and brushed off plaster from her jacket and hair before bolting after Lily.

"Hey, wait a second!" She called after her as she reached the common room.

"What do you want?" Lily spat out. "A sleeping pill? Maybe I could even make it permanent, if you ask nicely..."

"Hey!" Both girls whipped their heads around. It was James, with a knocked over game of chess at his feet and Sirius whispering "Catfight, catfight, catfight..." in front of him until Remus silenced him with a glare.

Lily's face went from angry to confused to weary. She sighed and slumped her shoulders, shaking her head slightly.

"What...What's going on?" James asked, looking hurt. Luna and Lily were silent for a second, when Lily bent her head and left through the portrait hole. Everyone watched her leave, and when the hole closed, Luna snapped her head up with a burst of inspiration.

"James!" she squealed. He jumped, startled out of a sort of trance.

"What?"

"Go after her! Go, and, um..." Alice cut in, jumping about and squeaking with excitement :

"I know! I know! Take her hand and apologize for shouting... Take her to the kitchens, and get her chocolate frogs! She loves chocolate frogs!" James looked back at Luna in confusion, and everyone shouted at him to go, go now!

**Pheeeee-ew! Hope you're satisfied, m'dears. I just threw that up off the top of my head. (Ew, gross, I know. Hey, I was sick three days ago!) So just saying, the fic isn't over yet. It'snot going to be that easy, James isn't going to ask her outjust yet. Trust me, in the next two chapters you'll have a redhead's POV and a match... Hufflepuffs, I believe? I'm in Gryffindor in Pottermore, but I like to think I'd be a Hufflepuff otherwise. The only Common Room we never visit in the books! POWER-PUFFS! (Catch that ref/pun. Please catch that ref/pun.)**

**P.S. Check the ANs in previous chappie for update. I now have a blog on which I will publish a few plotline ideas and bore you with my day stories...**

**I Love y'all. I really do. Thank you SO much for reading, it makes everything worthwile, you have no idea.**

**174 views in a day... But would you guys mind just telling me if you like, something you want to see next time, something you don't? Even you, the unlogged reader, I would love to know your thoughts, ideas! Please?**


	8. Match against Hufflepuff

**I tend to re-read my previous chapters before I write or edit. SO. MANY. PLOTHOLES. I am really sorry you guys. I made Albus catcher****_ and _****seeker, I said a match was the next day but then it wasn't... I am so sorry. I know these updates are incredibly irregular (what has it been, a year?!) But I think of this fic often and the plot bunnies are not gone yet. Once again, I am really sorry.**

-Borrott's in possession... passes to Pitterman, who shoots and- ALBUS EVANS CATCHES THE SNITCH, IT'S ANOTHER WIN FOR THE GRYFFINDORS OF THE FUTURE, 250-112!

Lily exhaled a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and smiled to Alice. They were sat with their group of friends, closer to the Marauders than Lily had ever allowed them to sit before.

Alice was still trying to figure out what had happened yesterday between Lily and James, but apparently there seemed to be no progress on the romantic side. They had chattered amicably on the way along with their mixed groups of friends but it looked just that – amicable.

She clapped for the team as the Hufflepuffs across the stands stood up to leave when someone touched her arm. She looked back to see Frank leaning down towards her.

-Want to go quickly grab a butterbeer in Hogsmeade before the party?

-Okay!

She alerted Lily to not wait for her and they headed down the stairs to the exit before the bulk of the crowd clogged up the way.

-So did James tell you about what happened yesterday after he left?

Frank shrugged.

-No, Sirius was asleep by the time he got back and none of us others felt like bothering him, so... But what about Lily?

-Well, we were in the library and I finally found out a spell to unstick Luna's curtains an hour or so after Lily left, but by the time Luna and I headed back up to the dorm, Lily had got through the common room without us knowing and was in bed and Luna's curtains were free again. So I suppose she's okay about Luna now.

-Good. That's good. And this morning?

-Well... Nothing really happened. I mean, Lily and Luna bumped into each other near the bathroom but all they said to each other was "sorry" and that's just about their only interaction in the whole day.

-Wow.

-Yeah.

They were silent as they walked out of the quidditch grounds and began going down towards Hogsmeade. Alice snorted before finally breaking the silence.

-They're really kind of silly, aren't they?

-Lily and James, you mean?

-Yes.

-Yeah, really dense. Remus figured everything out as soon as he saw Albus and Luna, of course he would, and it took me a bit, but Sirius and Pete are still quite clueless. I think Lily and James are just forgetting to look carefully.

-Well it's just as good. I mean they'd be entitled to get a bit freaked out if someone shows up looking like both of them. They're not even dating, Lily wasn't even sure she even liked James until not long ago, and here come the grandkids, which is just like a blatant message that means they'll have babies together someday.

-James would... Well he'd probably be struck dumb, then cry of joy.

-Lily would be so embarassed.

-I can see it already.

They ambled along silently as Hogsmeade got closer. Near the front of the village, Alice noticed Frank glancing uneasily at Miss Puddifoot's teashop. She bumped shoulders with him.

-If you ever take me there, I'll give you the silent treatment and... And... She trailed off.

-Yes? Asked Frank, amused and relieved.

-I don't know. I'll claim the right to do something horrible when I come up with a great idea.

-Well, no worries about that. I think we both dislike that shop to the same extent.

-Wonderful.

-Page break

Lily was not a huge fan of these parties in general. But she had decided, for the sake of newly-befriended James, that she would make an effort. And she was having fun, surprisingly. She had danced with Albus a lot, poking fun,dancing terribly on purpose and just generally letting loose, which she was glad she had done. Her essays for three weeks from now could wait, for once. However Albus had tired after a couple of hours, excusing himself between a few yawns. She had contemplated leaving but had bumped into James on the way to the girl's staircase.

-Leaving already, Lily? Are you tired?

She smiled at his genuine concern.

-Not that much, but Albus left and I...

He brightened and held his hand out.

-Oh, I see! It's only worth it with another Evans, is it? Come on, just one dance and then you can go to bed.

She hesitated, then took his hand. Thankfully, no slow dance started playing. Of all things, _that _cliché would have really pissed her off.

They were twelve dances past the "just one dance" when James fully took in what was happening. After five, they had found free space on the most comfortable couch of the common room. After eight, most people had gone up and after ten, a few remaining sensible people (mostly prefects) cast a couple of quick cleaning spells before herding off the partiers from other houses and helping up others who could not manage to walk up the stairs and were about to collapse on the carpet. By now, the twelvth dance, the music, although upbeat, was playing quite low and Lily and James were pretty much the only ones remaining. She had her head lolling off onto his chest and his arm was slung around her back, hand rubbing circles onto her shoulder. They were chatting mindlessly in slow, scratchy voices with their eyes half-closed when the music turning off made them perk up. They bid each other good night and headed to their dorms and fell asleep feeling content, ridiculous smiles on both their faces.


End file.
